Across That Ocean Blue
by myloveimfaithfullyyours
Summary: A short thing I wrote up. Kinda catagorizes itself. If ya decide to read...could you also review? It'd make me real happy. No flames. Please.


Rollercoaster

_**A/N: My fingers moved across the keys. My head isn't here at all. But my heart is in it. Please review. I'd hella 'ppriciate it.**_

**Across that Ocean Blue**

"I remember sitting on the docks as a little girl, waiting from my father to return from sea. My mum would tell me how he was out there...saving other fisherman's lives, and how he was a hero to them. But honestly inside, I wished that he'd be my hero, and no one else's. 'Course my old man never came back. Probably left drifing out there. But a lot of things come and go with the sea. The waves, the sand, and also the people. The stories I'd listen to while the old men retired from their ships would tell as I sat on top of a small wooden crate as they ruffled my curls and laughingly said "You should have seen it. The waves taller than you, Nellie!"

I decided right then and there that they'd have to be pretty tall. But that was when it was busy out there. My favorite time came when the rain swept over the city of London. Sending everybody to their homes for the day. Mum thought I was home while she read in the parlor, but really I'd sit out there in the rain watching the world pass by my eyes, just like any other little girl would do. Most the time, I sang to myself, and other times I just sat there, pretending that I was never gonna grow up. Other times, I'd sit and wonder to myself, what lie across the ocean blue.

But there was this time I remember, it was just the beginning of things. Me n' that lad...oh...Benjamin was his name. He asked if I was cold out there sitting alone in the rain. And of course I said no. I didn't really look at him then. In fact I hardly remembering caring about anybody by meself...oh and Lucy. So damn innocent we were. There are times when I just wish to breathe those days again. Even in if the air smelled like fish. Anyways, we had fun. There were those days where me n' Lucy would sit out here...talking about creating a school or something. Something like that. Ha. We sure were ambitious. We used to pretend we were fashion models walking down the docks.

Ah, but like I was saying. There was Benny. How sweet he was. After Lucy went off with her aunt...me n' him were the best of friends. Or should I say, lovers. But puppy love never lasts...it's always forgotten in the dark somewhere. Tha's sad, I think it's the sweetest kind of love. Ah, well. I remember once we were sitting around. Oh this is when we were much older...maybe even as old as fifteen or maybe it was twelve...I scarcley remember it now. This old woman was tellin' us this story.

Old begger woman she was...we gave her a couple coins...and we were walking away, when she decided that she'd tell us a story because we were so kind. We were young, so we sat there on those same wooden crates and listened as the fisherman buzzed by with the days catch. Yup, we listened until it was dark. It was enchanting really. It was about a girl, who believed that the only thing that was left...was what started in the beginning. I dun even remember it anymore. Something about a mermaid...oh yes and a beautiful girl...enchanting the heart of a young man.

She said that someday...we'd grow up...marry and be happy together. Oh the lies that woman told. But it was nice at the time...even if we thought it wasn't true. We used to hudle up at night...and tell stories to eachother about far away lands. And we'd imagine what was on that other side of the world. Hm. We never really did find out. There was this once though...that he brought me a rose. Okay, not a rose...so many roses...and I loved them so much. I loved them so much, I decided to share them with the world...so I took a bundle and threw them out into the ocean...making a small wish on each one.

I stopped when I only had one left and he asks me: "Why didn't you throw that one out?" And I said "Because this one is...for Johanna...our little girl someday." As you can see things changed...but I know that somewhere in this world...it's just as bright and just as beautiful. "It's nice to dream...and imagine...don't you think, Johanna?" A little girl sat on a crate...in the gloomy center of what was once a busy dock...now abandoned. She smiled at her. And crawled into Mrs. Lovett's arms...and hugged her tight. "Mummy...pwomise to neva leave me?" she smiled and said "Never." "Mum, wouldya leave me for your memowies?"

"No, love. I would...if I could...bring them all to you. If just your father...would some how return." Little Johanna frowned, but then smiled remembering that Mrs. Lovett had said she wouldn't leave her. "Mum, where's my daddy?" she asked. "Across the world...missing you...and your mum..."she responded in a monotone. "Does he miss you too?" Her bright blue eyes looking straight into Mrs. Lovett's dark amber ones. "It's nice to dream isn't it love? Nice to imagine." She sighed, embracing the little girl as they both looked out dreaming of the day that hope would sail to London...from across the ocean blue.

_**A/N: Haha i found it kinda funny, that after i read it over, it says "hope will sail to london" and i realized at that moment that Anthony's last name is hope. Ah well. It kinda goes with that story. Thanx for reading...plz review...i'd love it please...make my day.**_


End file.
